


aurora borealis

by Leargini



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Love/Hate, M/M, Nuclear Winter, Post-Nuclear War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leargini/pseuds/Leargini
Summary: 2043 год. Заваленный снегом бункер "Детройт" — один из последних оплотов человечества, защищающий цивилизацию от ионизирующего излучения и мутантных видов — ловит сигнал бедствия с военно-морской базы в Сан-Диего. Это странно, ведь казалось, что все западное побережье давно поглотил Тихиий океан.Майора внутренних войск Гэвина Рида отправляют туда для выяснения обстоятельств в компании с Коннором, как наиболее эффективным напарником. Каждая секунда в наружности — маленькая смерть.





	aurora borealis

Снег белоснежен и непорочен, он падает крупными хлопьями, превращая мир вокруг в волшебную зимнюю сказку. Прислушайся — и услышишь классический мотив танца феи Драже, звенящий в воздухе. Ксилофон, колокольчики, хрусталь. Мерзость. Зимняя сказка превращается в отвратительную реальность, а после — в ночной кошмар. И нежная и прекрасная фея, окруженная сияющими искорками, крутящая фуэте и невесомо парящая над землей — в кровавого монстра, с кружевами, вываливающимися наружу, словно кишки из распоротого брюха. Кто-то скажет, что подобные размышления преувеличены и полны ненужной драмы, но вот ведь незадача, Гэвина Рида совершенно не волновало то, что кто-то там может сказать. Да и ядерная зима, увы, не слишком-то благосклонна к таким умникам. Будем честны, большинство из них передохло еще во время первой бомбежки, а оставшиеся, кто наивно полагал, что радиация и мороз не так страшны, погибли в течение следующего года. Кто от обморожения, кто он лучевой болезни. Гэвин вот выжил, значит он кое-что знает в этой сраной жизни.

Он стоял рядом с машиной в ангаре, привалившись спиной к ее камуфляжному серо-белому боку, и курил. Протокол запрещал им курить, потому что внутренняя система вентиляции бункера «Детройт» едва справлялась с обычной очисткой воздуха, не говоря уж о сигаретном дыме. Сажа, смолы и пресвятой никотин забивали фильтры и Гэвин прекрасно об этом знал, но какая разница, если рано или поздно они все равно все умрут. Он сплюнул вязкую мутную слюну с кровавыми прожилками и хрипло хохотнул. Что он вообще здесь делает? На что начальство надеется? Подумаешь, словили сигнал бедствия из военно-морской базы Сан-Диего, все западное побережье все равно поглотили воды Тихого океана. Да, подозрительно, но тешить себя надеждой на то, что там все еще есть кто-то живой казалось странным. Он не понимал, как так вышло, что достучались до Детройта, до которого две с половиной тысячи миль и почему именно его отправили проверить, что там не так.

Может всему виной его прошлое детектива, но полиция давно стала частью внутренних войск Детройта, а золотой лист на погонах его форменного кителя говорил о том, что он каким-то невероятным образом дослужился до звания майора. Да уж, многое изменилось со времен революции андроидов. Если бы только верхушка Иерихона знала о том, что всего через два года после того, как правительство объявило их равной людям «альтернативной формой жизни», на США обрушатся ядерные боеголовки и целый материк погрузится в хаос. Если бы хоть кто-нибудь об этом знал.

Гэвин раздраженно цыкнул и стряхнул пепел с сигареты. И где же проебался его напарник в этом путешествии за золотым руном? Хорошо конечно, что он не один поедет через ледяную пустыню, иначе он бы точно сдох, от тоски, холода, мутантных хищников или съехавших с катушек железяк, но вот уже сейчас проявлялся один серьезный недостаток таких путешествий — ты должен полагаться на другого человека, подставлять ему плечо и позволить прикрывать спину. А как можно доверить тылы тому, кто не может явиться на место в положенное время. Но только Рид подумал о том, чтобы плюнуть на все и свалить в одиночку, как вдали замаячила человеческая фигура. А нет, майор, с человеческой вы явно перегнули.

— Значит, RK800. Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь, — он с сомнением окинул взглядом зимнюю форму Киберлайф и смял в пальцах недокуренную сигарету, отбрасывая её куда-то в сторону.  
— Я прошу называть меня Коннор… майор Рид, — жестянка выглядела абсолютно нейтрально, будто только выпущенная с конвейера, будто у них с Гэвином не было той огромной кучи дерьма, что они переживали с тридцать восьмого года. Но голос его под конец сорвался, выдал недовольство от дурной компании. Только Гэвина это не ебёт.  
— А я прошу называть меня папочкой и отсосать, но разве ты послушаешь?  
— Это вне моей компетенции, майор.  
— Ну конечно, — Рид хмыкнул.

Повисло молчание. Его можно было бы посчитать неловким, но кажется эта тактика была куда более безопасной и не грозилась закончиться тем, что они перегрызут друг другу глотки. Вопросов в голове Гэвина крутилось куда больше, чем следовало. Казалось бы, маршрут проложен, цель есть, проверяй себе оборудование и припасы и не парься о том, что тебе придется примерно шесть дней провести наедине с гребанным тостером и радиоактивным небом. И еще шесть, если вам удастся свалить из Сан-Диего. Как же хорошо было в те далекие времена, когда небесный простор бороздили самолеты и даже поездка на машине не занимала больше двух дней.

Рид пересыпал из аптечки в карман кителя пару ампул универсального нейтрализатора и шприцы, и закрыл багажник. На заднем сидении удобно устроилась винтовка и мерно потрескивющий дозиметр. На переднем — сраное ведро с болтами. Господи, спаси грешную ридову душу. Он сел за руль и включил рацию.

— Альфа Один, это Ромео. Как слышите? Приём.  
— Ромео, слышим отлично. Приём.  
— Запрашиваю разгерметизацию ангара четырнадцать. Номер приказа — семь, шесть, один. Приём.  
— Запрос принят. Готовность к выезду три минуты, двадцать секунд. Приём.  
— Вас понял, Альфа Один, выполняю. Приём.

Двигатель машины загудел, руки Гэвина напряглись. За почти три года жизни в бункере он так и не смог привыкнуть к тому, что чтобы выйти на улицу нужно официальное разрешение. Что две трети города превратились в руины и ледяное месиво, а оставшаяся треть разместилась под саркофагом из бетона и металлоконструкций. Дрожащими руками мужчина натянул респиратор. Последний раз он видел остатки Детройта два месяца назад, когда сопровождал научно-исследовательскую группу и потом еще месяц сидел на нейтрализаторах и блевал кровью и еще какой-то неведомой дрянью. Сейчас он завидовал Коннору, его невосприимчивости к радиации и тому, что он знает, что такое лучевая болезнь только в теории. Гэвин же стабильно валялся в стерильном боксе, оплетенный проводами и трубками, как стояк венами. И он ненавидел эти моменты.

Ворота ангара медленно открылись и даже через тепло автомобильного обогревателя Гэвин почувствовал холод, рвущийся снаружи, а дозиметр начал разрываться в истерике. Люди в таких условиях не живут. Машина выехала и почти тут же застряла в снегу. Убирали его редко, потребности в этом зачастую просто не было. Бункер «Детройт» совершенно автономен.

— Альфа Один, подтверждаю выезд, приём, — голос, приглушенный респиратором, звучал странно.  
— Принято. Ждем отчет через двенадцать часов, конец связи. — ну вот и всё.

«Летайте самолетами American Airlines» — мысленно произнес Рид с интонациями миленькой стюардессы и вдавил педаль газа.

Середина мая, температура за бортом — девятнадцать градусов ниже нуля, ветер западный, пятнадцать метров в секунду, видимость — собственный хуй не разглядеть. Темно, холодно, только фары прорезают летящую над землей поземку. GPS сдох тут же, нет связи, только статичная карта США разместилась на мониторе. Старая. На ней еще целы побережья, а вместо бункеров полноценные населенные пункты. Сколько из них вымерло? Сколько осталось? Сейчас мало кто рисковал изучать неведомый внешний мир, дух исследователя ломался о радиацию и магнитные бури. А сигналы из других городов доходили редко.

Гэвин краем глаза посмотрел на своего попутчика, который с интересом разглядывал постапокалиптические картины за окном, словно для него смерть человеческой цивилизации казалась забавным феноменом. По крайней мере, так казалось Гэвину. Он на чтение мыслей не претендовал, но, когда дело касалось Коннора, был до тошноты предвзят.

— Итак, девочка-робот… Коннор, почему со мной отправили именно тебя?

Безразличный взгляд карих глаз медленно переполз на Рида. Интересно, что он там видел? Смертный и жалкий биомусор, которому было бы неплохо уже сдохнуть? Или не видел вовсе ничего, просто набор параметров и краткую биографию. Диод на лбу мерно горел синим.

— В данных условиях руководство решило, что команда из человека и андроида будет наиболее эффективна. Я устойчив к радиации и большинству пространственно-временных парадоксов, а вы к магнитным бурям, майор. Кроме того, если мы кого-то обнаружим на базе, то вероятность того, что они доверятся человеку с высшим офицерским чином, выше, чем альтернативной форме жизни. Такой ответ вас устроит?  
— Мгм, — Гэвин пробормотал что-то неразборчивое в респиратор. Теоретически это должно было означать согласие.

Он чувствовал себя некомфортно, будто эта куча микросхем и тириума поставила его на место, будто она умнее и важнее его. Коннор был одним из тех андроидов, чья девиантность постоянно подвергалась сомнению. То ли он действительно был слишком машиной, то ли не проявлял никаких чувств по отношению к простым смертным, но с Ридом его отношения будто бы не изменились. Глубоко внутри зашевелилось иррациональное желание потребовать стакан кофе. Гэвин бы посмотрел, как ведроид откапывает из-под снега и наледи ближайший Старбакс. Да уж, когда-то кофе можно было найти на каждом углу, а не давиться непонятной растворимой жижей, сделанной из выведенного местными умельцами генно-модифицированного вида, кучи ароматизаторов и усилителей вкуса. Сейчас товарооборот с Южной Америкой превратился в приятное воспоминание. Как и Старбакс.

Дорога тянулась вперед бесконечным серым змеем, гусеницы, поставленные на колеса, с ревом врывались в толщу снега, отчего тот летел во все стороны и налипал на бока машины и лобовое стекло. Мир вокруг был пуст. По крайней мере казался таким. Черт, да Гэвин был уверен, что в открытом космосе жизни больше, чем во всем штате Мичиган. О том, что за его пределами, думать даже не хотелось. Как и о молчании андроида, которое давило на башку не хуже пыточной установки.

Гэвин пытался сосредоточиться на дороге, всматриваясь вперед. Прогнозы говорили, что на сегодня осадков не планируется, но он доверял метеорологам даже меньше, чем роботам, а потому ожидал от погоды любого подвоха. И в таком состоянии еще неделю. Он был уверен в том, что после поездки, если он конечно выживет, его ожидает долгий курс психотропов и работы с мозгоправом.

— Ну, как там Хэнк? — он решил предпринять еще одну попытку заговорить, чтобы не сойти с ума от треска дозиметра и мерцающего таймера, отсчитывающего, сколько ему времени осталось до очередной инъекции нейтрализатора. Голова болела уже, а ведь прошло всего полчаса. Ни респиратор, ни защита машины, ни усовершенствованный китель не защищали от фонящей ионизированным излучением вселенной. И где человечество так накосячило?  
— Хэнк, — начал было Коннор. — Я не уполномочен об этом говорить, это не имеет отношения к заданию, майор Рид.  
Гэвин был готов поклясться, что буквально на мгновение в глазах бездушной машины мелькнуло что-то живое, но тут же затухло, как затушенный штормовым ветром робкий огонек свечи.  
— Пиздец мы гордые, — прошипел Гэвин закатывая глаза.  
— У вас повышен уровень стресса, майор. Протокол говорит, что людям в таких случаях помогают разговоры по душам. Можете высказать, что вас беспокоит, а я постараюсь устранить раздражающие факторы.  
— Единственный раздражающий фактор здесь — это ты. За что вообще боролся Маркус? За киберлайфовского подсоса, который насрал на человечность и продолжает следовать протоколам. Ты никогда не станешь человеком, Коннор, только не так.

Коннор замолчал. Гэвину казалось, что его безразличные глаза прожигают его насквозь, заставляют почувствовать себя виноватым, но, черт возьми, это все жестянка виновата. Нечего строить из себя заботливую кибер-мамочку, если все, что тобой движет это холодный расчет.

— Надеюсь вам полегчало, майор, — наконец сказал он и отвернулся к окну, а Гэвина тут же прошиб холодный пот.

Он остервенело начал тыкать в сенсорные кнопки магнитолы в надежде на то, что музыка сможет заглушить его собственные мысли об андроиде и тут же пожалел о том, что радиовещание вне Детройта вымерло. Несколько волн с белым шумом и он переключился на накопитель, и из динамиков ударила тысячу лет назад популярная замиксованная песня. Все лучше, чем искусственный голос, призванный быть максимально приятным собеседнику и успокаивающим. Он выкрутил звук на полную и почувствовал себя изолированным в салоне автомобиля и одновременно очень крошечным. Снаружи был белый шум, а внутри Гэвина окутывали тяжелые басы, заливались в его уши, как вода. Он тонул.

Глубокий вздох.

Следующие несколько часов прошли без разговоров, только под аккомпанемент нехитрого плейлиста Гэвина, который говорил, что еще час и придется слушать по второму кругу. Они сделали всего одну остановку на то, чтобы вколоть нейтрализатор и Гэвин смог почувствовать себя чуть более живым. В горле першило от сухого кашля — неприятный побочный эффект — а глаза слезились. Он жалел о том, что дорога настолько длинная и выбрали именно его и именно Коннора. А потом в какой-то момент он чуть не впечатался в ледяную глыбу, возникшую посреди дороги.

— Твою мать! — рявкнул Рид, в последний момент выворачивая на обочину (или это была вторая полоса? Снег не давал разобрать). Он тяжело дышал, сердце загнанно билось о грудную клетку. — Коннор, блядь, что это за хрень и откуда она взялась. Анализируй, жестянка.

Жестянка с явным неодобрением на него посмотрела и окинула взглядом льдину, на несколько секунд прикрыла глаза и ответила:

— Если смотреть со спутника, то это озеро Мичиган.  
— Да быть не может, — Гэвин посмотрел на карту, сверяя сказанное андроидом с картой и впервые осознавая, до чего она все же устарела. — До него же миль пятнадцать. Было.

Коннор пожал плечами, а вот Гэвину стало страшно. Он никогда не хотел думать о том, насколько все на самом деле стало по-другому, окопавшись в своем Детройте и радуясь жизни, а целый мир взял и изменился навсегда. Пятнадцать миль превратилось в черную воду и лед. На карте были дороги, несколько мелких городков, фермы, мотели, целая ебанная жизнь, а теперь ее просто не было. Так жутко ему было три года назад, когда над Детройтом пролетела боеголовка и разорвала все его существование на кусочки. Сейчас все вокруг было одним болезненным воспоминанием, ковыряющим так и не зажившую рану в его сердце. Дышать стало сложно, будто чужая боль и смерть схватили его за горло и перекрыли доступ к кислороду. Он резко потянулся к шее, царапая ее затянутыми в кожаные перчатки пальцами. Господи, блядь, боже мой. Гэвин упал головой на руль, отчего машина тревожно взвизгнула клаксоном и затрясся в беззвучных рыданиях. Слёз не было. Только судороги выкручивали его мышцы и холодный пот лился по спине.

— Майор? — Коннор окликнул его. Кажется, встревоженно.  
— Мне надо выйти, — прошелестел Гэвин, вслепую нащупывая ручку двери и дергая ее.  
— Но уровень излучения.  
— Срать я хотел на излучение, Коннор! — крикнул он, не смотря на андроида. — Сиди в ебаной машине и завали свое ебало, ради всего святого!

Злой порыв ветра хлестко ударил Гэвина по лицу, как только он выбрался наружу. Из салона все так же гулко стучали биты, не успевая за бешеным ритмом гэвинова сердца. Идти было тяжело, разом ослабевшие ноги вязли в снежном крошеве, а в беззвездной темноте ядерной ночи не было ни единого источника света, кроме фар машины. Гэвин вспомнил, как когда-то весь мир вокруг был расцвечен огоньками и неоном. Фонари, горящие теплым светом окна, яркие вывески, рекламные билборды, дорожная подсветка. Теперь он погружен во тьму и холод. Он расхохотался, обхватывая себя руками и пошел в сторону от трассы. Вот он включает фонарик, что раньше бился о его бедро, и луч света высвечивает обломки заправки. Неполностью, будто смущаясь чего-то. Гэвин подошел ближе, рассматривая теперь неровный ряд колонок, круглосуточный магазин, что больше никогда не откроется и гордо стоящий столб с буквой «М» на верхушке. А совсем близко черная вода озера, обрамленная серой кромкой льда.

Желание сдохнуть всплыло в голове Гэвина, как забытая мелодия из детства. Как танец феи Драже.

Он вернулся в машину мрачным и замерзшим, словно черное озеро и бесконечная сырость заменили ему душу. Как он мог оставить все это где-то на задворках своей памяти? Коннор посмотрел на него исподлобья, но сказать ничего не решился.

— Альфа Один, это Ромео. Озеро Мичиган разлилось на примерно пятнадцать миль, трасса I-94 завалена, я отправлю вам координаты. Приём, — севшим голосом обратился он к рации. Та в ответ затрещала и затихла. Бункер не отвечал.  
— Коннор, внеси коррективы в маршрут и отправь им сообщение по спутнику, — Гэвин откинул голову на спинку сидения и вздохнул.  
— Майор. Гэвин, — позвали его, но он только плотнее зажмурил веки.

А оттого для него стало полной неожиданностью то, как с его руки содрали перчатку и прокололи палец. Рид дернулся и удивленно посмотрел на андроида со скарификатором, который уже тянулся к выступившей капле крови.

— Ты что творишь? — вскрикнул он, пытаясь выдрать руку, но пластиковая хватка оказалась на удивление крепкой и уже в следующий момент прохладный и скользкий искусственный язык мазнул по его подушечке.

Время остановилось, пока Гэвин гипнотизировал взглядом макушку не смотрящего на него Коннора, и несколько секунд превратились в сраную вечность. Обычно он берег собственное личное пространство, как святыню, а тут дитя любви Элайджи Камски решило полизать его палец. С одной стороны, он его так вывел из ступора, но какого хрена?

— Вы были нестабильны, майор, — максимально вежливо начал Коннор, — я слышал ваше сердцебиение, а потом вы попали под прямое облучение. Мне нужно было проверить ваши показатели. Зафиксирован резкий выброс адреналина и кортизола, это опасно для сердца. Вы боитесь, майор?  
— Ничего я, блядь, не боюсь, — Гэвин выдрал руку и принялся натягивать перчатку.  
— А еще вы лжете, — бескомпромиссно заключил андроид. — В этом нет нужды, я все равно все знаю. У вас лейкопения, ваша кровь умирает от радиации. Если бы не нейтрализатор, то ваше безрассудное поведение привело бы к вашей же смерти!  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, жестянка, — Рид поморщился. Тепло разливалось по его замерзшему телу. Это обогреватель наконец пробился через шок или поднимается температура? — И вообще, с чего ты так беспокоишься? Разве тебе не похуй на то, что какое-то мясо рядом начало гнить?  
— Я не хочу видеть вашу смерть, майор, — после короткой паузы ответил Коннор. Кажется, с его голосовым модулем что-то не то, Риду послышалась дрожь, и он ухмыльнулся, радуясь, что под респиратором этого не видно. — Я в принципе не хочу больше смертей. Не знаю почему, но моя система сбоит, когда… когда я вижу, как кто-то страдает.  
— Это называется болью, Коннор.  
— Но в мой сенсорный пакет не включена боль.  
— Не физическая, как ты не понимаешь, жестянка? Это как будто тебе душу вывернули наизнанку и плюнули сверху, будто сдавили сердце и легкие, а тебе одновременно хочется умереть, плакать и повернуть время вспять. Потому что так просто не может быть.  
— Хм, похоже на стенокардию, — Коннор нахмурился, обрабатывая у себя в голове полученную информацию.  
— Хуекардию, — Гэвин закатил глаза, но не успел расслабиться, как его желудок скрутил спазм и уже через секунду он едва успел стянуть респиратор и открыть дверь до того, как его стошнило.

Судя по всему, лекарства не справлялись с поглощенной дозой радиации и его организм сдавал позиции. Навалилась адская слабость и машину он закрыл с третьей попытки. Кости ломило, внутри жгло. Гэвин сглотнул кровавую слизь и натянул респиратор на лицо.

— Нейтрализатор у меня кармане и найди где-то ибупрофен. Привал, блядь.

Коннор закопошился, забился тревожной птицей в тесном пространстве салона, а сознание Гэвина, поглощенное чугунной головной болью, провалилось в небытие. В темные воды озера Мичиган и бесконечную ночь.

***

 

— Майор, вы спрашивали меня про Хэнка, — прорезался тихий голос Коннора. Вроде бы он и до этого что-то рассказывал, этот машинный тембр гудел в голове Рида, как напряженные линии электропередачи. — Он в реабилитационном центре, дважды пытался покончить с собой. До центра он за последние три месяца лишь дважды был в трезвом состоянии и я… я не знаю что мне делать.  
— Для начала проложи курс до Индианаполиса, — Гэвин закашлялся.  
Голова все так же болела, во рту поселился кислый привкус, а тыльная сторона ладони болела от внеплановой инъекции. Сколько он был в отключке? За окном все так же темно, только ветер утих и снег лежит ровно, серебрясь в свете фар. Сраная ядерная зима.


End file.
